Eat Your Heart Out Will Shakespeare
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Romeo and Juliet Got nothing on this. When Snape is entrusted to direct the timeless classic in the hopes of getting a clueless Ginny and Draco together, nothing will ever be the same, least of all Snape's sanity. With roleswitching twins, 'gay' couples, and a fair amount of crossdressing, Snape has his hands full.
1. Act One Scene 1

Cast

Prince of Verona...Neville Longbottom

Paris...Harry Potter

Montague...Vincent Crabbe

Capulet...Ron Weasley

Mercutio...Fred Weasley

Benvolio...George Weasley

Tybalt...Pansy Parkinson

Frair Laurence...Severus Snape

Frair John...Minerva McGonnagall

Balthasar...Lavender Brown

Abram...Colin Creevey

Sampson...Luna Lovegood

Gregory...Theodore Nott

Peter...Dennis Creevey

Apothacary...Gregory Goyle

Montague's Wife...Parvati Patil

Capulet's Wife...Hermione Granger

Nurse...Blaise Zabini

Rosaline...Daphne Greengrass

Romeo...Draco Malfoy

Juliet...GInny Weasley

Act I Scene 1

Luna Lovegood walked to the center of the way. She stopped and looked behind her. Theodore, tugging at his tights, followed. She giggled and walked over to him. He scowled at her but she quickly removed it with a long, lingering kiss. Theodore lifted her up as she wrapped long tight clad legs around him.

"Ahem."

Luna and Theodore stopped long enough to see Severus Snape, in a monk's robe, peeking in from around one of the buildings.

"Yes Professor."

"While I'm very pleased with your relation ship," He began, looking nothing of the sort, "The whole inter house unity and such, this play does not start with Sampson and Gregory making out."

Luna pouted as Theo put her down. "But Sampson _really_ likes her kins men."

"Yes, and Sampson is supposed _to be a guy!_ I trust you can pretend. Other wise we can make it a more realistic."

Luna pouted some more. "Ewww! I don't wanna be a guy! I'll have that gross thingy between my legs!" She smirked dreamily at Theo. "Not that I mind yours."

Theo grinned and reached for her again. A look from Snape quelled the lovers.

He nodded and disappeared.

Luna adjusted her jerkin. "Why do we have to start here?"

"Beacuse we're doing this for GInny and Draco, remember."

She pouted. "No I mean here. Niether of those two are coming on for some time."

"Because I said so!" Came Snape's voice from behind a building.

Theo glanced at the building. "I think the buildings have developed some interesting characteristics." He looked back at Luna. "How do you know this will work? I mean how do we even know that Ginny and Draco love each other?"

"It's obvious. They just need a nudge." She smirked at him and he smiled back, remembering the first time they met.

Theo laughed then the two sobered.

"Gregory, on my word, we'll not carry coals." Luna said, seriously to her companion.

Theo grinned. "Noooo, for then we shall be colliers!"

Luna glared at him a little, but it was hard. " I _mean_, an we be in a choler, we draw." She tapped her sword hilt to get the point across. He glanced at it then back to her.

"Ay, while you live, draw your _neck_ out of a collar." He replied, miming hanging from a noose. She smiled then shoved him away a little.

"I strike quickly, being moved."

"But thou art not quickly moved to strike!" Theo announced, gesturing.

From behind a building Snape could be heard to mutter: "Merlin save me from over actors."

Luna permitted a quick smile before returning to her previously solemn state.

"A dog of the house of Montague moves me." Luna said, conspiratorily, moving closer.

"You know what?" came Snape's voice. "Let's just skip to the fight scene."

Luna grinned. Lavender Brown and Colin Creevey, both dressed in jerkins and tights but in a bright red as opposed to Luna and Theo's White, entered. George Weasley (or was it Fred?) entered in the same colors as Lav and Colin, but his belt was black and he wore a black vest.

"Gred, or who ever the hell you are, take it from your entrance." Snape snapped.

Theo turned to Luna. "Say 'better' here comes one of my master's kinsmen."

Luna turned to Lav and Colin. "Yes, better sir."

Colin frowned at them. "You lie."

Luna scowled at him. "Draw, if you be men! Gregory, remember thy swashing blow!"

Luna and Theo leapt at the two blondes. Luna took Lav for a few seconds before it was apparent that Lav was indeed the better fighter of her kinsmen. Luna switched with Theo and-

"Weasley, aren't you supposed to be stopping them?" Snape asked, standing behind George.

"Nah, let them have thier fun." George began, grinning from ear to ear.

"NOW!"

"Sheesh! Alright!"

George marched in and pulled them apart. "Part, you fools! Put up your swords, you know not what you do!"

Before he could say anything more, Pansy Parkinson entered. She made her white outfit look perfect. She too wore a black belt and vest. She scowled at George.

"What art thou drawn among these heartless hinds?" She asked quietly. Her blue eyes were narrowed and her hair was dark and cut short for her role.

George refused to turn to face her. She flushed. "Turn thee, Benvolio! Look upon thy death!"

George turned. "I do but keep the peace." He answered benignly, but his hand was on his sword. "Put up thy sword. Or manage it to part these men with me."

Pansy was in her element now and she tutted at him. "What, drawn, and talk of peace? I hate the word." She moved close to him. "As I hate hell, all Montagues." She grabbed his jaw in a deceptively gentle grip and kissed him. "And thee." She smirked. "Have at thee!"

George whooped. "I love a woman with spunk!"

The fighting resumed for a few seconds before Madam Rosmerta, Hagrid and Professor Trelawny entered to disperse them.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, dressed in full white, Hermione in an elegant gown and slippers and Ron in a White robe and beret.

"What noise is this? Give me my um.. sword?" Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes and pretended to be trying to restrain him.

"A crutch, Why call you for a sword?"

"My sword!" Ron repeated, sticking to the one line he knew.

Vincent Crabbe (dressed in a full red robe and Henry the 8th hat) sauntered in with Paravati Patil on his arm. Parvati too was dressed in a beautiful red Rennasaince gown.

"Uh..." Crabbe grunted.

Parvati rolled her eyes. "Thou shall not stir one foot to seek a doe!"

"That's foe, Miss Patil." Snape hollered from off stage.

Neville Longbottom, looking incredibly uncomfortable in a jerkin, jacket and hose walked in. He tugged at his high collar and glanced nervously around at the crowd of students.

"Let's skip to when everybody is leaving." Snape suggested.

"But I know my lines! Honestly!" Neville protested as Hermione and Ron walked him off.

Everyone dispersed leaving Crabbe, Parvati and George.

"Um..." Crabbe began.

"I'm gonna paraphrase now, ok Snape?" George asked.

"No it most certainly is _not_!"

George ignored him.

"You ask me how the fight began. I tell you that I came in and tried to stop them. Then Tybalt came in and kissed me, that shameless flirt! So of course I _had_ to fight."

"Oh, where is Romeo? Saw you him today? Right glad I am he wasn't at this fray." Parvati announced.

"I'm gonna paraphrase some more."

"Weasley! I'm warning you..." Snape began.

"I saw him this morning wandering aimlessly about. I tried to go to him but he ran away. Now you say that you too have noticed this. We go back and forth for a bit until we figure out that he's lusting after this chick Rosaline. Then he comes in."

Right on cue, Draco was bodily shoved into the open area. He fell on his but and looked around.

"Now you two scamper off."

Parvati obidently pulled Crabbe out of the area.

Draco rose to his feet with a scowl. "What the bloody hell is going on in here? I was just working in the dungeons and took a nap. I wake up and I'm in the fourteenth century."

"Good morrow cousin."

Draco stared at him. Then stared a little more. And a little more.

"What did you just say?"

"Oh right!" Both boys turned to see Snape aim his wand at Draco and mutter a spell.

"Weasley, from your line."

"Good morrow cousin."

"Is the day so young?" Draco replied promptly. He blinked. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Um, we're doing a little experiment." George said.

"Experiment?" Draco asked dryly.

George nodded.

"Can you tell me anything more useful than that?" Draco growled.

"You know Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yeah..."

"You're Romeo."

Draco blinked. And blinked. He opened his mouth when George cut himoff.

"But new struck nine."

Draco responded immdiately. "Ay me, sad hours seem long. I'm going to kill you all."

"What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?" George asked.

Draco scowled. "Not having that which makes them short. What fray was here?"

"You skipped a few lines."

"For your information, I do not fall in love so it is stupid and pointless to talk about it. Now what about your line?"

"Well you continue on for a bit then I laugh."

"Do I care?"

"Knowing you?" George asked rhetorically. "Probably not. But humor me."

"No."

"Twenty points from Slytherin." Came Snape's disembodied voice.

"Fuck. Why, such is... blah bla blah. More love stuff. Farewell, my coz."

"You're being difficult." George observed.

"And you're missing cues. I don't rub that in do I?"

George smirked. "Soft! I will go along. An if you leave me so, you do me wrong."

"Tut! I have lost myself; I am not here: This is not Romeo, he's some other where."

"Tell me in sadness, who is that you love?"

"Shit! Are we back to love already?"

Off to the side, Snape rubbed his temples. It was going to be a long few days.


	2. Act One Scene 2

**Act I Scene 2**

The scene has shifted. Now it is a dark street. In the center of the street can be seen a well lit door way. Ron Weasley, no longer in the crimson robe but in a deep marron doublet and hose and a bright red knee length jacket over it. Harry Potter, dressed in a blue doublet and black hose, with a billowing black cape, stood beside him.

"So what's happening in this scene again?" Ron asked, tugging at his collar.

"Well, say your line." Harry insisted.

Ron shrugged and complied. "But Montague is bound as well as I, in penalty alike; and tis not hard, I think, for men so old as we to keep the peace."

"Ok, I'm worried that this restriction that we skipped over might hamper the marriage that I seek with your daughter. So you reassure me as you just did. Then I bring up the question again. Like so: what say you to my suit?"

"Ok, I got it from here. Um... She's my baby girl. Don't you think we could wait for two more years?"

"STOP PARAPHRASING OR I TAKE POINTS!" Snape yelled, poking his head around a building.

Harry and Ron jumped. "Guess we'd better behave." Harry muttered. He wasn't particularly worried about points but he knew Hermione would kill him if he lost them points. After all they were supposed to be altruistic here.

"Younger than she are happy mothers made." Harry said, in character once more.

Ron glared at his friend for daring to have a shorter line. "Um... and..."

Hermione stepped into the light briefly and whispered in Ron's ear.

"And too soon marred are those so early made." Ron parroted.

Snape rubbed his forehead. The head ache was not going away. Hermione eventually managed to feed Ron his entire line and she disappeared into shadows again.

Ron had by this time given a note to Romilda Vane who was playing his servant. Ron and Harry disappeared leaving Romilda.

She looked at the note. "Find out those written here. Easy for him to say. I can't read this chicken scratch. He calls this writing? What does Hermione see in him?"

George Weasley entered from the far end of the street, dragging a reluctant, black garbed Draco with him.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Draco demanded. "I don't want to be here!"

"Are you capable of not complaining?"

"Yes. But it's terriblly hard and I need chocolate afterwards." Draco sneered.

George rolled his eyes then made a show of seeing Romilda. "God den good madame."

"God gi' god-den. Can you read this? I can't."

George looked at the proffered paper. "Yeah."

"Really?" Draco asked, mildly intrigued. "I can't make heads nor tails of it."

"Well I have had plenty of practice with his diary." George said, turning the paper this way then that.

"Weasley has a journal? That is very disturbing." Draco commented. He looked at the paper. "Should you be worried that your brother dots his i's with hearts?"

"Why don't we just move to the reading of the list?" Romilda suggested.

"I guess we should. I'm surprised Snape hasn't threatened us yet." Draco added.

"No secret there. He is comatose after being informed that Ron has a diary. The information was too much for his brain.

George brandished the note, purposfully forgetting that Draco was supposed to read it. "Blah, blah blah, bla-bla-bla-blah. Rosaline... ohh! Tybalt. Merow." He handed the note back.

"Just where is this party?" Draco asked.

George glanced at him. "Why do you care?"

"I'm supposed to be in love with this Rosaline chick, right? I guess I'd better get a look at her before we talk about love any more."

"Good idea! Rommie, where is this party?"

"Up." Romilda answered.

"Whither?" Draco replied in response before he could stop himself.

"To supper, to our house."

"Whose house?"

"My master's"

"I should have asked that before." Draco said the line through gritted teeth.

"Up at the Capulet's. Come if you be not a Montague."

"Thanks." George said as Romilda left. "Now see? We get to go see your maid!"

"How's that gonna fly? Aren't we both Montagues?"

George waved away the protest. "Tush. that's what disgusies are for."

"Um..." Draco began. "So, what happens now?"

George looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've only read this far in the play. And I've never seen the movie."

George grinned. "So you don't know what happens next?"

"Nope."

"Don't worry, we'll keep you up to date."

"Some how I'm less than convinced." Draco remarked drily as they walked off.

(A/N: Ok, Guys, I just made a collasal goof up. I accidentally posted two chapters together. Stupid thing to do, but since chapter two has already been up for several hours, I thought I'd just separate them and post again. Hope you all like so far!


	3. Act One Scene 3

Chapter Three

**Act I Scene Three**

Ginny Weasley frowned down at the book. Well something was off. It was the same book she had been reading, but she didn't remember wearing the elbow length gloves she was now wearing. Or the elegant green Rennasaince gown she was now dressed in.

She looked up from _The Princess Bride_ and took in her surrondings with the stoic calm that came from dealing with olderbrothers for fourteen years. She was used to things changing without much warning. She was in a spacious bedroom that made the Gryffindor common room look tame by comparison. She set her book down and walked to the king sized bed, testing it. She sunk several inches in, the scented Egyptian cotton enveloping her.

She lay back, letting herself drift in the sea of tourquise fabric.

Suddenly, from the room next to hers, she heard raised voices. She sat up and moved towards the door. Just as she came close, the door swung open, revealing a sight that caused GInny to reach for her mouth to stop the giggles in their stream.

Blaise Zabini, dressed in a black dress and white apron, a scraggly black wig perched on his head, scowled at Ginny. Perched on his chest were the most fake breast Ginny had ever seen.

"Don't fucking laugh." He growled at her.

The sound of Blaise's voice, coupled with the image he stuck, was too much for Ginny, who fell to the floor with laughter.

He rolled his eyes. "If he wasn't my favorite professor and being pressganged into this himself, I'd kill Snape."

Ginny caught her breath enough to ask, "Snape's in charge?"

Blaise helped her up, nodding. "Yup."

"And just what is this?"

"Experiment in Human Studies. Heard of Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yeah." She replied. "Never had the chance to see it, or read it."

"Know the basic plot?"

"Um... a little. I know that this guy and this girl, from opposing households fall in love. Don't really know much beyond that."

"Good. You're Juliet. Now get your ass in there before your mother has an epeleptic fit." He said, gesturing at the door behind him.

Ginny obediently walked through the door. Sitting on a lounge was Hermione, dressed in a similar gown to Ginny's, but in white.

"Um... Hi, mom?" Ginny said sitting down.

Hermione looked at Ginny. "This is the matter-- Nurse, leave a while, we must talk in secret."

Blaise left. Ginny and Hermione sat in silence for a few uncomfortable moments. Then Hermione sighed. "Nurse! Come back again. I have remembered thou should hear our counsel." She rose up and walked to Ginny as Blaise reentered the room.

She took Ginny's chin in her hand, tilting her face to her. "Thou knowest my daughter's of a pretty age."

Blaise put on a face that could be mistaken for happy if you squinted really hard. "Faith," He said in a falsetto, "I can tell an age unto an hour."

"She's not fourteen." Hermione continued over Ginny's wild giggling.

"I'll lay fourteen of my teeth-- and yet, to my teen be it spoken, I have but four-- She's not fourteen." Blaise continued in his falsetto.

"Actually I am." Ginny interrupted.

Blaise went on as though she hadn't spoken. Despite his reservation about being a big breasted woman, he was getting into his role with a zeal.

"How long is it now to Lammastide?" He asked of her 'mother'.

"A fortnight and odd days." Hermione replied.

Blaise waved a hand wildly. "Even or odd, of all days in the year, come Lammas Eve at night shall she be fourteen. She and Susan (God rest all Christian souls!) were of an age. Well," Blaise paused to cross himself. "Susan is with God; she was too good for me."

Ginny turned to Hermione "He does go on a bit doesn't he?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You have no idea."

"But, as I said, On Lammas Eve at night shall she be fourteen;" Blaise continued blithly. "That shall she, marry-"

"Whoa! Who said anything about marrying?" Ginny interrupted.

Blaise had gone off on another tangent by now, some crude joke involving his fake breasts which he slapped often and someone cutting her forehead. Ginny looked at Hermione when Blaise paused.

"Enough of this, I pray thee hold thy peace." Hermione demanded.

Blaise quieted but a moment later he was slapping his breasts again and laughing.

"And stint thou too, I pray thee, nurse, say I." The words were out of Ginny's mouth before she knew what she was saying.

She transfered her gaze to Hermione with a quirked eyebrow. Hermione nodded in understanding. "You're Juliet. We figured you wouldn't know the lines so we helped you along a bit."

"A Spell?"

"Yeah, Don't worry, it won't affect your feelings."

"Good to hear." Blaise snapped. "May I continue?"

Hermione smiled sweetly. "Of course."

"Peace, I have done." There was a pause. Hermione opened her mouth when Blaise went on. "God mark thee to his grace! Thou wast the prettiest babe I e'er nursed! An' I might live to see thee married once, I have my wish."

"Marry." Hermione interrupted. "that 'marry' is the very theme I come to talk of. Tell me, daughter Juliet, how stands your disposition to be married?"

"Um, if I get married during this dream thing, does it count in real life?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"Then ok."

"Good, we're hoping you'll marry Paris."

"Are you para-" Ginny began before Hermione slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Don't say that word! It brings Snape running."

"Seanafsaneeerdo?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione removed her hand. "What did you say?"

"Snape's here too?"

"Yup, he's kinda, sorta directing this."

Ginny doubled over in laughter. "That's fantastic."

"I know. But back to the reason we're here. Can you like of Paris' love?"

"I'll look to like," Ginny replied instantly. "If looking liking move, but no more deep will I endart mine eye than your consent, give strenght to make it fly." She frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Don't worry. You'll break it any way."

(A/N: sigh. I hope you guys like this one! It took me longer than I would have liked.

To Mithu- Glad you like it! I hope to keep it up!


	4. Act One Scene 4

**Act One **

**Scene Four**

Draco stumbled into the scene. He glared at Fred. "Will you cut that out?"

Fred pretended to look thoughtful as George joined them. "Not unless you promise not to miss your cues."

Draco winced. They both knew he was trying to get out of this at every turn.

"So what's the deal now?"

"Now we rant on for a bit before we head down to the party." Fred supplied.

"Wait, if they're our 'sworn enemies' why are we sneaking into their party?"

"Well, naturally because we want to. By the way, you're actually staying pretty close to the real plot, did you know that?" George pointed out.

"No, I didn't. What if I don't want to?" Draco demanded petulantly.

"Because you're still lusting after Rosalind and we must have you dance with her to sate your needs." Fred said with a waggle of his brows.

"Who the hell is this Rosalind? That's what I want to know. And I don't dance."

"The woman you love. Love gives you wings. Love doesn't take into account that you have two left feet. It lets you fly."

"I'm not in love with her." Draco protested. "Or any one."

"Ah, but you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are not."

"I am too."

"I tell you, you are not!" Fred concluded triumphantly.

"I am- Oh you tricky bastard." Draco said admiringly.

Fred grinned. "I love doing that. But I digress. Love is tender. You must treat it so."

"Love's not tender!" Draco balked. "It's hard and boisterous, loud and crude. Not tender."

"If love is rough with you, be rough with love." Fred returned.

"I'm shocked Snape hasn't said anything yet." Draco observed.

"That, Mr Malfoy, is because you're actually remaining relatively close to the script." Came Snape's disembodied voice.

"That was really creepy." All three males observed.

"Lets get inside." George said.

"Alright then." Draco said, holding his hand out for a torch. George handed it to him.

"Are we that cowardly?" Fred mocked. "Come, admit the love or the fear."

"No."

"Suit yourself. Look, we are wasting time."

"True. But there's not point in rushing in, swords drawn without a plan."

"Why, may one ask?" Fred said with a grin.

"I dream'd a dream to-night." Draco announced, flippantly

"And so did I."

"Well, what was yours?"

"That dreamers often lie."

"You can't lie in a dream. It's your bloody subconscious." Draco objected.

"Damn. Didn't expect you to have read Freud. I could go on and tell you about Queen Mab. But there's really no point."

"Weasley, I thought we agreed not to skip our long speeches again?" Snape growled.

George grinned with his twin. "I did, but Fred didn't."

Snape muttered darkly for a few minutes before subsiding into the back ground.

"You know that makes no sense. It's a really dramatic shift in focus." Draco pointed out.

"I talk of dreams. What need have they for logic?"

"You talk too much." George said, glancing at his watch. "We missed dinner."

"You mean no food?" Draco whined.

Fred wrapped an arm around him as they put on their masks. "Don't worry, there's always a small buffet."

(A/N: God I'm good. I love this story! I'm pressed for time right now, but I'll try to get all the review replies back by the end of today! Tommorrow, Peices of a Shattered Life will update!


	5. Act One Scene 5

**Act 1 Scene 5**

Luna danced into the room, holding a tray of food. Theodore chased after her, laughing and trying to steal the food. She giggled and held it away. "Back you knave!"

"Ah, you tease!" He protested with a quick grin.

She kissed him quickly. "Come on, let's see how Gin's taking this."

Still carrying the tray, Luna danced her way into the next room. With a smiled of pure adoration, Theodore followed her.

Ginny was standing at the top of a set of marble and gold stairs, looking beautiful in a brilliant green dress and silver mask. Luna grinned, pleased at the coloration. "She looks fantastic in those colors, doesn't she."

Theo grinned back. "Oh Yeah!"

Ron was standing beside her looking like a deer in so much headlights. Hermione, who wasn't actually supposed to be in this scene, stood behind Ron to feed him lines.

Snape refrained from mentioning it as long as he got the lines right.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to my party." Ron managed after getting his lines wrong for the eighth time. Snape, busy bashing his head on a wall, once again refrained from saying anything.

"Come, family, sit with me." He turned to Luna. "Um... how long since we last spoke?"

Luna smirked. "Well, I'm really a-"

Theo came up and silenced her with a kiss. "Too long, my lord."

Luna's bright eyes suddenly got impossibly brighter as Draco, Fred and George entered in masks.

Draco was still a little sullen but suddenly his greyish green eyes lighted on Ginny. His breath caught. He had never seen such poise and elegance. He was dying to see what she looked like under the mask. Was she pretty? Was she ugly? Who was she? The crimson hair should have tipped him off but with the light dancing off it, it looked more copper.

He turned to the nearest person, who happened to be Blaise. "Who is that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Blaise taunted. Draco glanced at him then performed a double take. "Blaise?!" He choked.

Blaise grinned. "Yeah, I got suckered in too. Just sit back and enjoy the ride. Now tell me what you think of that pretty little thing up there."

"The Night becomes her..." He whispered. "If I could but see below that mask... Merlin, what does she look like?"

"Run off and find out." Blaise said, pushing him off.

Pansy Parkinson chose that moment to make her entrance. George blew her a kiss which she pretended to ignore. "So, everything is working perfectly."

"Parkinson..." Snape growled.

She sighed. "Who is that?" she snarled, changing her tone. She was standing by Ron and he looked characteristically blank. "I know him any where. He's a Montague if I know it not. He dares come? Shall we show him the meaning of pain?"

"Uh... Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"To kill that sprite there."

"Who? Malfoy? Go ahead."

Hermione discretely stepped on his foot.

"Um... I mean, Don't do that! Remember what Neville supposedly said. Look just go make out with my brother."

"What! Me like a Weasley? Oh, you must be daft! For that I think I'll tell you what's going to happen."

"What do you mean?"

Pansy smirked. "Haven't you noticed that Malfoy's following your sister about?"

Ron looked sick and Pansy sauntered off. "I don't think I'll kill him after all."

Draco, mean while, had caught up with Ginny. He turned her to face him. "My lady. May I?"

He reached for her hand. She smiled. "You count me to high. It's just a hand. It's not like I'll have you killed for touching it."

Draco listened to her voice, delicate and smooth as silk on velvet. Beautiful. For her part, Ginny was fascinated by this young man. He sounded so familiar, but she couldn't place him. Not Harry, at any rate.

He kissed her hand then moved as though to kiss her lips. She giggled and stopped him with a hand. "Now you get ahead of yourself!"

"But when you pray, your hands kiss, correct?"

"Aye! But palm to palm is their kiss."

"Have you not lips?"

"Lips to pray!" She giggled as he danced evasivly around her, darting here and there for the kiss. She wanted it suddenly, but she had to pretend.

"Then do they not kiss?" He pouted.

"T'would be a sin." She replied.

"Then let me sin." He whispered and kissed her quickly. She froze.

"So you sin..." She murmured.

"Let me taste that sin again." he replied, kissing her again. She closed her eyes and let the kiss last. God, it was perfect.

"Your mother wants to talk to you."

Ginny shrieked and fell down as Blaise grinned at her. "Enjoying ourselves?"

"Damn it, Blaise!" She growled. I'll be there in a moment!"

Blaise smirked and danced off.

Ginny turned back to Draco as he helped her up. "Sorry."

"No problem. Just... Who are you?" He asked.

She smiled. "Who are you?"

He grinned and kissed her again. "On three, we take it off. One... Two..."

"Lady!" Blaise appeared agian, to drag Ginny off. She smiled dreamily at him as she went.

George suddenly appeared. "Let's go, mate."

"One minute."

He darted into the center of the crowded room. By pure chance Ginny stopped and looked back at him. He held up one finger then a second. She smiled and rushed to the balcony. He flipped the third finger up. They both reached back and let their masks fall to the floor.

Ginny felt her heart stop as she recognized the pale blonde hair. Draco stumbled as he saw Ginny's crimson hair and freckles.

George appeared to drag him off as Ginny slid down beside the balcony. For the first time she needed no prompt for her line.

"My only love, sprang from my only hate.

Too early seen unknown and known too late.

Prodigious birth love is to me...

That I must love a loathed enemy..."

(A/N: Oh, yes, the next few chapters promise to be entertaining.


	6. Act Two Scene 1

**Act Two Scene 1**

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Draco muttered, sprucing the litany with other choice swear words as well. Despite the fact that Draco had no wand at present, he still had a thin sword and Snape decided against berating him about his lines.

He started as George called out. "Malfoy, mate. We're entering this section of the scene now. You'd best scamper off before I get on there. Fred and I haven't decided just how amused we are with this script right now."

Draco looked around. There was a wall so he quickly scurried up and over it.

A few moments later George and Fred meandered onto the scene. They looked at each other. "This is going nicely, eh, Frieda?"

"I would most certainly say so, Georgette."

"Do you suppose we should try to entice him out?"

"I don't see why."

"It's in the script."

"Didn't we burn our copies?"

There was mutinous muttering as Snape stalked off to see how Draco was faring. George grinned. "That was too easy. Now, then, what shall we do?"

"I suppose we could find some 'Capulets' to flirt with."

"I've got one in mind." George purred, picturing a Slytherin temptress.

"As do I," Fred replied.

George looked at him, "Oh? And who's that?"

"Aren't we supposed to be looking for Draco?" Fred asked in a vain attempt to change the subject.

"Romeo! There, no answer. Now, who?"

Fred sighed, "Alright, you win."

"Naturally. Go on."

"Hermione."

George blinked, "The girl our little brother moons over?"

"Mooned over. Past tense."

"What makes you say that?"

"Have you seen how bad he is around Daphne Greengrass? Worse than Percy was when we introduced him to Angelina."

George thought about it, "You're right."

"Of course, I am. Think we should try to find our temptresses?"

"Nah. There'll be time later."

"What ever you say. But if I don't get to make out with someone, you'll be the one in trouble."

"I quake in my boots."

(A/N: You guys forgot about this scene didn't you? Don't worry, the balcony scene's up next!

To tiger-samba- Well, you'll have to wait just a bit for the window scene, but it's coming!


	7. Act Two Scene 2

Act Two Scene 2

(Finally guys! This is the scene you've all been waiting for! Can't you feel it?)

Draco snarled obsenities as he made his way through the bushes. This was absolutely horrible. Worse than horrible. Life shattering. He kissed a Weasley.

He wasn't really sure what was worse, that he kissed the Weasley, that the world hadn't exploded when he kissed her or that he wanted nothing more than to kiss her again.

The final problem could be solved by never seeing her again. Unfortunately, Draco had many un answered questions. And for those, he needed Ginny.

He froze as a light came on and he saw a balcony. Onto the balcony stepped Ginny Weasley. "Oh, hell." he muttered. He moved closer intending to scale the wall and confront the silly if insanely attractive girl.

He was half way up when he realized she was talking to herself as she paced the lenght of the balcony.

"Oh, damn it."

Draco paused, hoping she would go on. To say what, he knew not. He studied her as she paced. Once he got past her name, she was pretty, in a very Weasley kind of way. Her long hair was shot with high lights of bronze and low lights of wine. Her figure seemed made for the the low cut Rennasaince gown she was wearing.

"That should not have happened." She burst out suddenly. "There is no way in hell that just happened. God, tell me it was anyone but him!"

She fell to her knees. Draco shimmied higher tolisten better.

"Why? Why the hell does he have to be that good of a kisser?" she muttered.

"Weasley!" he hissed. She started and looked over.

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah, help me out here."

"What the hell are you doing here?" she said, helping him obediently. Draco almost swatted her away as his skin tingled at her touch.

"I'm here for you."

Ginny pulled back, staring at him. Her heart pounded in her chest.

He felt a slight blush reach his cheeks. "I'm here to talk to you."

"Oh, right. Uh, about what?"

Draco opened his mouth when a face appeared behind Ginny at the windows. He reacted instinctively, grabbing Ginny and pulling her over to a dark corner of the balcony. They knelt, close, impossibly close to each other.

"Well?" Ginny prompted quietly.

"About the kiss."

"What about it?" Ginny said, trying her damnedest not to turn on her seductive voice.

"Maybe it was a fluke."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, nothing catestrophic happened."

"Maybe. What do you suggest we do?"

Draco leaned in. "Well, we have to be sure. I suppose... we can kiss again."

"I'd like that..." Ginny began, convienently forgetting this would actually be the fourth kiss. "I mean, just to make sure it wasn't a fluke."

Draco might have said something, but Ginny's lips were suddenly on his and everything was perfect in the world.

"I don't think it was a fluke," Draco muttered, as they broke for breath.

"My brothers would kill you."

"Two of them at least wouldn't. Those twins seem quite fine with this."

"If they saw us like this they might change their minds," Ginny laughed. Draco joined her softly.

"Three days ago you would have let them."

"This isn't three days ago," Ginny reminded him. "How did you find here anyway?"

"The aforementioned brothers."

Ginny smiled, "So what does this all mean?"

"No idea."

"You're a great help."

"Look, I should go."

"Will you... Will you come back?"

Draco smiled at her, "I swear by the moon-"

"Don't. The moon changes too often for my liking."

He smiled mischeviously, "I swear by Snape's underwear."

Ginny fell into a fit of giggles. He laughed with her, pulling her once more towards the balcony.

"Ah, love, that will do," she whispered.

Ginny suddenly looked stricken at her casual use of the pet name.

Draco kissed her forehead, "Fret not. I might just love you too."

Ginny turned to leave.

"What? That's it?"

Ginny looked back at him, "What?"

"I just admitted I might be able, albeit sometime in the very far and distant future and only after much rehabilitation, to love you. The hell is all this?"

Ginny laughed. She moved back and kissed his forehead. "Draco Malfoy. At some day in the distant future and in an Alternate Universe the likes of which no one has ever seen nor would ever want to, I might just be able to love you too."

Draco smirked, "I knew it!"

She kissed him soundly, "Now get out of here you rascal. I think I hear Blaise again."

"Hey, Weasley?"

"Yeah?"

"Marry me?"

She stared at him.

"Not really marry me. Your brother says we can do what ever we want and it won't affect regular life."

She smiled, "How charming of you. Yes, I will marry you. Tommorrow. Send word through Blaise."

She left for a moment. He climbed down. A second later she reappeared, leaning over to see him. "Draco?"

He looked back, "Yeah?"

She bit her lip, "Maybe a little sooner than the distant future."

He grinned. Scaling the wall again, he kissed her again, "I'll see you at the church."

They departed. Snape sighed from the wings. "Looks like Lovegood isn't so loony after all. This may just work."

(A/N: Squeeee! I just love this chapter! It gets a bit more serious from here on in, as you'd know if you've seen the play. But no one really dies.


	8. Act Two Scene 3

**Act Two Scene 3**

Snape sat on the ground with a basket, waiting for Draco to enter.

"Frieda," came the disembodied voice of George Weasley. "Doesn't our esteemed Professor have lines here?"

"Why, Georgette, I do believe you're quite right. Seems I remember something he said to us about skipping lines."

"I'm saying them in my head," Snape said to the twins.

"Not good enough, I don't think."

"Will have to be. I'm not saying them aloud."

"I think we could make you," Fred grinned.

"I'll take points."

"We don't go here any more."

"Yes, you do."

"Hmm. He actually remembered that," Fred said. "What shall we threaten now?"

"Look, if you two don't bugger off I really will make you Frieda and Georgette. Permanantly."

Both twins winced at the implied threat and disappeared to leave the Potions master by his lonesome again.

A few moments later Draco stumbled onto the scene. He looked harried and yet still impossibly good looking.

"Well, well. It doesn't seem you've gotten any sleep, now have you?"

Draco winced, "Not so loud before coffee. Could you...?"

Snape waved his wand and Draco caught the mug of coffee. "Thanks."

"So where were you, oh Malfoy extrodinare? With your Rosaline?" Fred asked, materializing.

Snape scowled at him. "You're not in this scene."

"I know. But someone has to get you back on track."

Snape rubbed his head and magiced up some tylenol this time.

"Who the hell's Rosaline?" Draco asked around his coffee.

Snape raised an eyebrow as Fred continued. Apparently the Weasley wanted badly to know what few answers were given in this scene.

"Then where were you?"

"You should know that. We went to crash that party. But I'm afraid, twas I who crashed."

"Oh? Do tell?" George asked, showing up as well. Snape leaned back, counting to see just how long it would take the Weasleys to get sidetracked by how deeply Draco had fallen.

"She's... well, she's great and your sister, but that's niether here nor there.. She's funny and cute and I can't believe we never really noticed each other. She's smart and pretty and we're getting married. I hope. That's really what I wanted to talk to you about." Draco gushed, the caffeine rushing through his empty system. He just remembered that he wasn't supposed to drink coffee on an empty stomach.

"What?" Fred choked. "Uh... surely... I mean... what about that Rossie dame? Uh... and..."

"You told me Rosaline wasn't for me. And it's not really real. Nothing here pertains. I just... I just want to know how it would feel. If we'd ever really have a chance."

"We could be wrong. Rosaline could be right for you," George protested.

"I don't think so."

"We didn't mean for you to get over her so fast."

"I was never under her."

"But... but... but..."

"Look, I think I might possibly, in some way and sometime before the world comes to a hideous end, actually care for her. Don't I have an obligation to carry that through? Shouldn't we at least see if this might someday work for real?"

George and Fred scowled at him. "We really hate you," They said before disappearing.

"What did I say?" Draco demanded sulkily.

"Nothing. Let's get you your marriage, young Mr. Malfoy." Snape said, leading the blonde away.

(A/N: giggles I had a ball writing this chapter!


	9. Act Two Scene 4

Act Two Scene 4

Fred and George were sulking. Not that this was particularly surprising. They sulked a lot.

After a few minutes of silence Fred looked at George. "Don't we have a scene right now?"

"Yeah, but who cares."

"Says the negativist."

"That's not a word and come on! It's not that bad!"

"Not that bad?" George demanded, sitting up and staring at his brother. "Were you coma tose for that last scene? Malfoy loves our sister!"

"So? I'm in love with my brother's ex flame and you fancy Pansy."

George sighed. "Fine, you win. Let's do our lovely scene. But just cause that git makes her happy doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Wouldn't dream of it that way." Fred said with a smile. He knew his brother well enough to know that the real issue here was that he didn't want to be in objection. George liked Pansy and he wanted to be okay with this so he could maybe have a chance with the Slytherin.

"So, where the devil is Romeo, eh? And let's pretend we didn't just see him."

"Spiffin' idea. His 'dad' 'says' he didn't come home last night."

"Why did you just bunny ear says?"

"Do you really think I would actually have a conversation with something that can't talk?"

"Touche. It's my line, isn't it?"

"Yes, George."

"He's just lustin' after Rosaline. You know, I'm getting to the point that I don't blame him any more."

"Pans sent a letter. Don't blame who? For what?"

"Bet it's a challenge. I don't think I can really blame Malfoy."

"Malfoy'll answer it. For fallin' for our sister?" Fred asked. It was ever a marvel in the Weasley household that the twins could hold two completely different conversations with each other at the exact same time.

"Any one can answer a letter. And yeah. I mean, come on, if it was her or Rosaline, which would you pick?"

"I mean he'll answer the challenge. Ginny's our sister. What the hell do you expect me to say?"

"Poor Malfoy's already dead. Rosaline killed him with neglect. I want you to tell me the truth. Which would you pick?"

"So if Malfoy's dead, what does that make Pans? What kind of thing are we talkin' here?"

"Blah, blah, blah. Vieled insults. Which would you rather have sex with?"

"I'm totally lost here, but let's just say I insulted her too. And, for god's sake! She's our sister man!"

"I'm lost too. Too bad. I mean if she weren't our sister."

"I'm kinda worried. We haven't heard about our paraphrasing yet. Okay. If we weren't in any way shape or form related, I suppose I would prefer Ginny."

"Good God man! She's our sister for pity's sake!"

"Oh here's Malfoy."

Sure enough, Draco stumbled on to the scene at that moment. He looked at them, the goofy kinda look still in his eyes.

"Well, well! You gave us a nice slip last night!" Fred said.

"Well, I was a bit afraid you would kill me." Draco said.

"That was a possibility," Fred admitted.

"See why I ran off?"

"Hmm. I do."

"What are you two up to?"

"Waiting for you."

"Why?"

"Cause we can."

"I guess that makes me lucky? Yes?"

"I suppose so. But luck is all in the mind." Fred replied.

"So says the single guy."

"George help me out."

"I most certainly will not let him!" Draco said, laughing.

"I think you're smarter than me. Besides, George can't fight."

"Is that so?"

"Watch it!" Fred said with a glower. "Or I'll smack you. Only I can make fun of George."

"You did start it."

"Did I? Shit."

"Well, George, what do you think? Does Fred deserved to be hit?" Draco asked of George who was by now in stitches. Really Draco kind of grew on you after a while. Maybe he could work this out.

"Mine own brother? You petition him for help?"

"Yup. Unless you want to change the subject."

"Wonderful idea! There once was a man from Nantucket-"

"Stop it!" George intercepted.

"Why? I haven't even done that much!"

"We can't corrupt him til he's officially part of the family, man."

"Oh, I suppose you're right. What say you, Malfoy?"

Malfoy however was distracted and laughing his ass off. Both twins followed his gaze and had to cover their mouths to stop from laughing.

"Oh, dear!"

"Is that...?"

Dennis Creevey was following Blaise Zabini. Blaise was still dressed as a woman and looking not too happy with this or the fact that Dennis kept trying to look up his skirt.

"Creevey..."

"What?"

"Stop it."

"Yes do!" Fred burst out. "We don't want to see that!"

Blaise spun around to them. "Don't say a fucking word."

"Good morning." Fred said with a broad grin.

"Fuck you."

"Oh, but it's almost noon!" Fred went on.

"You crack head."

"Isn't he?" Draco supplied, earning a chuckle from George.

"You're going to rot in hell, Draco. All of you will." Blaise snarled.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping me?"

"God damn it."

"Cheer up." Fred chortled.

"Fuck off and let me and Draco talk."

"Oh, Malfoy, got another girl? What happened to our sister?" George teased.

"You best to not cheat on her, Malfoy." Fred shouted.

"Will you two both shut up!" Draco growled.

"No!" Fred shouted. He jumped up on a low wall nearby and began to sing:

"Malfoy and Blaise!

Sittin' in a tree!

K-I-S--"

He might have finished but Draco grabbed an apple from Blaise's basket and with a shout of "Fetch, George!" threw the apple at Fred. Fred shrieked and toppled over the wall, apple, George and all.

"Stupid idiots."

"He just likes to hear himself talk."

Blaise studied his best friend with a critcal eye. "You have it bad!"

Dennis reached around to cope a feel of Blaise's fake breast. "One feels bigger..."

"Creevey..." Blaise growled. Dennis danced back, a grin on his face.

"Will you let me talk to Ginny?" Draco asked, forestalling the argument he saw coming.

"I can't. But I can relay messages." Blaise replied, distracted.

"Tell her I'm missing her and that I have a plan."

"What's the plan?"

"Tell her to come to Snape's Dun-- er, chapel today at noon and I will tell her."

"And do what?"

"Why get married."

Blaise blinked. "Uh, Malfoy, mate..."

"Look, it doesn't count in real life and she's cute."

"Noon?"

"Later if it has to be, but before three or else tell her to send you if she's changed her mind."

"You're a fucking fool."

"I know. But... I like her. A lot."

Blaise sighed and nodded. "Alright. I'll do it."

Draco grinned and danced off, on cloud nine.

"Creevey."

"Yeah, Blaise?"

"Let's get the fuck out of here."

"Right."

(A/N: (giggling) I love writing this one! Really I do. I apologize to anyone offended by Blaise's cussing.


	10. Act Two Scene 5

Act Two Scene Five

Ginny was chewing busily on her thumbnail. She had sent Blaise and Dennis out over two hours ago. Not that she was worried. Not that she cared what Malfoy had to say.

"Oh shit," she muttered, sitting down on the bench nearby. She did care what Draco had to say. She cared a lot. She wanted to know pretty badly.

She glanced at the large clock in the courtyard where she was sitting.

"It's been almost two and a half hours," She mused aloud. "What is taking him? Maybe Draco wasn't there?"

This thought sent Ginny into a panic, which she forcibly pulled herself out of.

Maybe Blaise had gotten hurt? Nah. He was a big boy and he had Dennis with him. That thought brought a giggle to Ginny's lips and her lips twisted in a smile.

She glanced up as a noise reached her ears. "Blaise!" She called, running across the courtyard to meet her 'nurse'.

"What happened? Did you see him?" She gushed, eager for answers.

"Aren't you supposed to send Creevey away?" Blaise muttered through gritted teeth as he slumped down on a bench.

Ginny glanced apologetically at Dennis. "Sorry. If you don't mind?"

Dennis bowed gracefully with a smile and left.

Ginny practically flew to Blaise's side. "Come on, Blaise, spill. Is it good news or bad? Stop bloody frowning you git! Tell me!"

"I'm tired, Weasley. Go away."

Ginny gritted her teeth. "Blaise! I'm dying."

"That makes two of us. I'm so tired I can't even speak."

"How can you say that when you have strength to say you can't speak? Stop making excuses, you girl."

Blaise opened an eyelid to smile at her. "You chose a good guy, Ginn. He's all nails and grit right now, but he'll treat you like gold. Not to mention he's gonna give you gorgeous kids."

Ginny laughed. "I know all this, Blaise. What did he say about marriage?"

"My head is hurting again."

"I'll give you something to complain about if you don't tell me right now..." Ginny threated darkly.

"Where's Granger? Maybe she'll show me some pity."

"Zabini... I'm warning you..."

Blaise grinned. "If you aren't careful, I'll tell your brother about these plans."

"What says Draco?" Ginny demanded.

"Do you have to go to church today?"

"No."

"Weasley..."

"Uh... I mean, yes?"

"Then go see Snape. Draco will be waiting for you there. He'll marry you nice and proper. And if he doesn't I'll fix him up something fierce."

Ginny threw her arms around Blaise, whispering, Thank you.

Blaise hugged her back then watched her go. Silly little girl had it terribly bad. So did Draco of course, he knew. He smiled. Let's see if we can't fix a Happily ever after.

(A/N: pissed off Blaise is fun! We loves him!


	11. Act Two Scene 6

Act Two Scene 6

Draco was pacing the hall. Snape was amused. Draco was totally in love with this girl. He wouldn't admit it yet. Maybe before the end of this, he would.

"I'm sure Dumbledore is glad you're doing this." Snape said as Draco paced again.

"Yeah, yeah, what ever. I just want... I need to see her again and call her mine."

"Are you sure it's not just some fling?"

"Don't be stupid. This is Ginny Weasely we're talking about. If I wasn't absolutely certain I could be marginally happy with her, I wouldn't be doing this. I like her. I don't know how much yet. I'm sure I'll find out as we go, but I just really want to know if we could really make it."

Snape nodded, pleased. He hadn't been too sure about this when Lovegood first brought it up, but now he understood. They really were perfect for each other.

"Just be careful, okay."

Draco nodded, biting his thumb. The door suddenly opened admitting Ginny. Snape smiled as he noticed the imediate change in Draco. He grinned. Ginny grinned back and moved towards him. They met in the middle. Ginny lifted a hand to touch his face as he took her shoulders. They came close, almost kissing but just standing there, staring at each other.

Snape cleared his throat. "Uh, here she is."

"Good evening, Snape," Ginny chirped, still smiling at Draco.

"As you see, I have Draco here."

"I thank you for that."

"Ginny... " Draco sighed. "Remember that distant future we talked about?"

"Yeah?"

"It's not so distant any more."

Ginny grinned and leaned in to kiss him.

"Save it for the wedding, kids." Snape said, pulling them along into the church. "Let's get you two married."

The three left the room. A moment later, Bill and Charlie Weasley, toting Percy appeared.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Percy snapped.

"Honestly, Perce," Bill said. "You don't really think we'll miss our baby sister's first wedding?"

"She's not really getting married!" Percy protested.

"Technicalities. She's still our sister, Perce. Besides, we have to show her we support this incredibly stupid and unworkable relationship with a stupid git like Malfoy," Charlie chimed in.

Percy shook his head. "What about Mum and Dad?"

"Mum's molifying Dad over the fact that it isn't a real marriage. Mum is pretty okay with this. Seems she always thought there was something good about him."

Percy shook his head. "What about you two, don't you think there's something wrong with all of this?"

"Not really. Every human has the ability to be good or evil. Just because you're a Malfoy or a Weasley, doesn't mean anything. Look at Sirius Black. He could have just as easily been bad, but he had friends who helped him make the right decisions. The twins, even they could have been great Death Eaters if it weren't for the fact that they have families that love them. Who's to say what will happen if Malfoy gets the attention he needs? I'm not saying our sister is the best person to test this theory, but if she can keep him from becoming his father, then I say it's worth the loss of our sister."

Percy glared at him. "You know, ever since you took that psychology course, you've been a pain in the ass, Charlie."

Charlie laughed.

"Come on," Bill said. "Let's see our sister off."

(A/N: I couldn't do a fic without Bill and Charlie. And Fred and George are gonna be at the wedding too!


	12. Act Three Scene 1

Act 3 Scene One

"I'm bored," Fred complained.

"We just saw our sister get married, and you're bored?" George asked, incredulously.

"Yeah."

"You just chased Malfoy around the chapel for almost an hour while he was trying to say his vows, and you're...bored?"

"Well... that was then. What's supposed to happen now?"

"That scene."

"What scene?"

"THAT one."

"I thought we already had that one."

"No, you're thinking the other one. I'm talking about _that_ one."

"Oh! Well, shit. Do you really wanna start it?"

"Not really."

"You will if you value your immortal souls," Snape said, appearing out of nowhere to stand behind them.

Both twins turned towards him, holding their fore fingers in crosses. "Shit! How did he do that?" Fred asked.

"You don't want to know. Are you quite ready to start?" Snape asked ominously.

The twins looked at each other then sighed. "Alright."

Fred turned to George as Snape disappeared. He was truly sorry that they would have to end this so soon. Just when Ginny and Draco were getting along.

"George, I think we should leave. We don't want to get in a fight with the Capulets."

"Why aren't we being yelled at for paraphrasing?" George wondered aloud.

"In the interest of time, I can step aside on the paraphrasing issue," Came Snape's voice. "But If you want to be here for the next three weeks, I can arrange it."

"Uh, no thanks," George managed. "You're like a something...Uh, I didn't really get this line."

"Really? Is that really how I am?" Fred asked with mock sincerity.

"Of course you are. You're my brother. How could you not be?"

"To what end?"

"If you lose your hair I will kill any man that makes fun of you for it."

"Is that really what you say?"

"Not sure, Frieda. I do talk about hair...and Easter."

"Weasleys... did you switch roles?" Snape asked.

"Oh shit," Fred said

"What?"

"Here comes Pans."

Both looked around as Pansy entered alone.

"Aren't you supposed to have an entourage?" Fred asked as George made eyes at Pansy.

"I would speak with one of you," Pansy insisted haughtily.

Fred recovered from his fascination with her enough to lean over and drawl, "Make it several and we could wind up somewhere nice."

Pansy smirked, "Oh, I don't think it would take that long for us to get there."

George's lips curled in a bright smile as he got her innuendo. "Give me a reason, Princess."

"I'll give you plenty..."

"Uh, this is a public place," Fred pointed out as George and Pansy circled each other. Pansy was still in her full black uniform and even Fred had to admit that black was her color.

"Let 'em watch. They might learn a thing or two," George said.

"Oh how bothersome," Pansy sighed as Draco rushed onto the scene. "Here comes my man."

"Your man? I'll be damned. He's Gin's," George said.

"Draco, you are a villain."

"Tell me something I don't know," Draco drawled. "But that time is past. You don't know me so well, my friend."

Pansy's hand flew to her sword's hilt. "You wound me. Turning from me to that little red head. Turn and draw."

Draco looked at her. "Pansy... we never dated."

"Oh... that's right." Pansy stood for a moment, unsure of how to proceed.

George sighed and drew his sword. "Don't talk crazy, Pans, dear. Will you fight me instead?"

"You'd fight me?" Pansy asked, incredulous.

"Well, since you won't let me sex you up, we have to come up with some other way to get rid of all that sexual tension you've been carrying around."

Pansy smiled, her face brightening. "Thank you."

She drew her sword even as Draco stepped between the pair.

"Guys! Don't do this!" Draco protested suddenly. He was much too happy. And if he stood by while Ginny's brother got his ass murdered, he was pretty sure he could kiss the honey moon goodbye.

George stabbed at Pansy. Pansy batted the sword away, laughing as they danced around Draco.

"I thought we could get in serious shit if we fight?" Draco asked of Fred.

Pansy grabbed Draco's arm, dragging him out of the way. She charged at George, sinking her sword deep into his stomach even as she grabbed his face and kissed him.

She pulled back, drawing her sword from him. George fell to his knees, holding hands over his stomach.

"You fucking minx."

She grinned then darted away.

"Shit! George? Are you okay?" Draco gasped, running over to him.

George frowned up at him. "Of course I am. You didn't really think I was going to die, did you? You really think Dumbledore would allow it? No, I'm just going to go hang out 'back stage'."

"So... you're not dead?"

"Not even close. We told you nothing in here matters in real life. But you won't be seeing me til the end. You and Gin have to end it."

Fred gave George a hand to his feet and the pair left.

Draco watched them. He had really been worried when George got stabbed like that. What did that mean? Was it just because of how it would effect his relationship with Ginny or because he liked the goofy idiot? He couldn't tell.

Fred came back with no George this time.

"He's good. He'll be fine til we're done."

"That's... good?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Oh, here comes Pans again."

Draco turned. "Oh, hey, Pans. Look, I'm sorry about this, but you see I kinda married his sister a few hours ago, so I should defend his family honor by avenging him. This won't count anyway, will it?"

Pansy shook her head. "Not a bit. Congrats with Ginny, by the way."

"Thanks," Draco said, slipping his sword into her stomach.

"Ah, fuck." Pansy cried before falling to the ground to play dead.

"Uh... Draco?"

"Yeah, Fred?"

"You might want to head out."

"Why?"

"Well, an angry Mob might be here soon."

"Shit."

"That's what I say," Fred said as Draco darted off.

"What happened here?" Luna asked as she and Theo came up, dressed as citizens now.

"Pansy killed George and Draco killed Pansy."

"Nice. Let's get Nev--"

"Let's skip this next part," Snape said, coming in. "The Prince finds everything out and banishes Draco so he cannot come back unless he wants to die."

"But I know my lines!" Neville protested from off stage.

(A/N: Yeah, Fred and George switched parts. Can you blame them?


	13. Act Three Scene 2

Act Three Scene 2

Ginny was humming softly as she lay on her stomach, reading quietly. She was on the same page she had been for two hours.

The book was a prop. She was thinking about Draco. She was married to Draco.

She knew it was a little fast. It was kind of wrong, she felt, to rush into all this, but she couldn't stop. She just wanted to be near him. No matter what it took.

She finally gave up on the book and rolled onto her back, the grass tickling her back. She wanted Draco here. If Ron and Hermione knew about the 'marriage' they would have to see what kind of guy he really was. Or Ron would try to kill him. Which would probably happen anyway.

She wanted night. Night brought Draco. Night brought kisses and promises she knew in her heart she meant.

She sat up as Blaise entered, looking somber.

"Hey Blaise. Why the long face?"

"I'm beginning to think this may not have been a good idea."

Ginny laughed. "Too late now, Blaise. Seriously, though. Why are you so upset?"

"He's dead."

The world shattered. For a moment there was nothing. Then slowly the pieces tried to fit themselves back together coherently again.

"Who?" Ginny gasped.

"It's not real, Ginny. They aren't really dead you know."

"Who?" Ginny repeated.

"Pansy killed George and Draco killed Pansy."

"Draco... he's alive?" Ginny gasped, hope sparking.

"Yes."

"George and Pansy are alright? I mean, they're dead. But they're... alright?"

"Yeah."

Ginny fell down, tears of relief pouring out. "I'm a fool to weep like this."

"It's not all peaches, Freckles."

Ginny sat up again, eyes wary. Draco was alive. That was all that mattered... right?

"Draco is banished."

"Say what?"

"He 'killed' Pansy. The Prince declared no one was to be killed. Draco broke it."

"Banished."

"He's lucky, really."

"Banished?"

"They could have killed him."

"_Banished?_"

"Uh... yeah?"

"Bloody hell! Blaise, do you know what this means?"

"Uh... he's banished?" Blaise guessed.

"Yeah, and what the hell is the probability of me getting to see him now? I'll tell you. None. Those asses aren't going to listen. We're married but they won't care. They never care. I don't matter."

Ginny knew she was babbling, but she didn't care. Draco was gone. Gone from her. Just when it was starting to get interesting.

"It's not so bad," Blaise began.

"I'm gonna kill myself."

Blaise stared at her.

"If I can't see him, I'm gonna fucking kill myself." Ginny stated, matter-of-factly.

"Don't talk crazy. Look, I'll talk to Snape. WE'll see what we can do. Come on. Let's get you to bed."

Blaise helped the girl to her feet, worried and exhillerated. Ginny loved Draco. She was being stupid and dense about it, but she loved him alright.


	14. Act Three Scene 3

Act 3 Scene Four

Hermione had Ron by his ear.

"Mione..." he whined. "I wasn't trying to kill him..."

Hermione glared at him and continued to drag him by his ear into the room where Harry was waiting. Harry looked up from the book he was reading.

"Oh, hi guys."

"Ronald here needs a talking to. Harry? Would you care to do the honors?"

Though her tone was sweeter than honey, Harry knew there was no arguing with Hermione. He set his book down.

"Uh...what can I do?"

"Inform this ignorant git that his sister has every _right_ to date whom she _pleases_," Hermione snapped angrily, punctuating her words with a twist of her boyfriend's ear.

"Ow! Ow, Mione! I didn't really mean it!"

Hermione released him but continued to glare at him.

Harry leaned forward. "Ron, look, I'm kinda over Ginny and she's over me. I couldn't be happier for her. But all the stuff going on...mightn't it be better if we just stopped all this. I think Ginny could have chosen a better guy, but at the same time she's happy."

Ron grimaced. "I agree. Well, to the idea that we should stop all this. But I think it might be a little late for all that. Draco's already done some serious things to keep Ginny."

"So what happens now?"

Hermione walked over and touched Ron's shoulder, her previous ire gone. "Now? We continue the play."

Harry nodded. "Commend me to your daughter."

"I will and will tell you tomorrow her decision. For now, she needs to mourn her cousin."

"Don't talk crazy," Ron muttered. "Marry my daughter...what day is it?"

"Monday."

"Thursday. Marry her Thursday. We'll get this over with."

"Sounds good to me," Harry commented.

"Ginny's asleep, but we'll tell her in the morning. Kay?"

Harry nodded then stepped out of character. "So you're really okay with this?"

Ron looked at Hermione. "True love, Harry. You can't argue with that."

(A/N: Yeah, Hermione's got Ron whipped.


	15. Act Three Scene 4

Act 3 Scene 5

Ginny rolled over and for a moment all she could do was stare at Draco Malfoy's beautiful face. He was dead asleep and he was gorgeous. Of course if he was still in her bed, that meant last night had actually happened. Which meant they had sex.

She had just had sex. It had been her first time and part of her was a little sore and yet she had never felt so alive. She felt like nothing could hold her back.

She blinked, realizing that Draco's grey eyes were open and he was looking at her. For a deep, dark second, she thought last night had been a mistake. What did they say in those movies? That was great, kid. Gotta go.

"I should go," Draco muttered.

Ginny felt a stab of panic and sat up abruptly. Last night had been a mistake.

"Oh. Okay."

Draco followed her up, the sheets sliding off his bare chest. He curled a finger around one of her strands of hair.

"When your brother finds out I deflowered his baby sister there's going to be hell to pay," he muttered, kissing the strand of hair.

Ginny felt slightly better but the needy, emotionally weak girl she always had been was trying to rear her head again.

"Then again..." Draco muttered, kissing her neck. "I might just have to make sure he really can't stop hating me..."

"What were you planning?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I can't deflower you a second time but I'm sure I can give his little heart cause for alarm..."

Ginny giggled as he started sucking on her neck. "That tickles."

"It does not!" He protested.

"Does too!" she replied and began sucking on his neck. He laughed and pushed her gently away.

"All right! You win, it tickles."

"I like winning."

"I like you," he whispered and her heart skipped a few beats.

"Oh," was all she could manage.

He laughed softly. "Oh, indeed."

"Do you really have to go?" she asked, falling back on the pillows and striking what she hoped was a seductive pose. It may have never worked on any other guy but when Draco's pale grey eyes darkened with desire, Ginny couldn't bring herself to care.

Fifteen minutes later...

"Now I really should get going."

"Don't be silly," Ginny purred, curling her fingers into his long blond hair. She giggled as his eyes darkened again. "Told you you didn't have to go."

He leaned down and kissed her, slowly, passionately. "I really do. And much as I would love to stay...three times? Isn't that a bit much?"

"Your lips say no," Ginny commented. "But other parts of your anatomy say yes."

A pale pink brushed his cheeks as he grew beneath her hands. "Ginny..."

Ginny sighed. "Fine."

She pulled him out of the bed and into the adjacent bathroom before shoving him in the shower. He turned the water on cold and stepped under the water flow. Ginny let him be and went to get dressed herself. She could have used a shower herself, if the gentle fire between her legs was any indication, but she would have to deal with it. She had never felt this way but with Draco, she was beggining to feel that she didn't mind.

Draco finally came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. Ginny felt herself heat up again at the sight of his bare, steamy chest.

He caught her look and grinned. "Don't think I don't know what you're thinking."

Ginny threw his pants at him and he grinned. "Show off."

He eyed the thin slip she was wearing. "You ain't so bad yourself."

She blushed but determinedly continued to watch as he pulled on his slacks and poet's shirt. He sat on the edge of the bed to put his boots on and she finally turned to the closet, looking at all the lovely dresses.

She was wavering between a brilliant green gown and a black one when a hand reached out and pulled out the black one for her. "Black is only appropriate," Draco whispered to her.

Ginny blushed. Of course. Her brother had 'died'.

"Besides," Draco whispered. "You look good in that cut."

"You really have to go?"

He nodded into her neck, kissing her collarbone.

The door behind Draco opened, admitting Blaise who scowled at them. "He needs to go."

"Why's that?" Ginny asked, going on tip toes to nibble Draco's ear.

"Because your mother is coming."

Ginny gasped. "Holy shit! Mum is here?"

"No, I meant Hermione."

"Oh," Ginny sighed in relief.

Blaise shook his head and darted out again.

"I guess I really should leave then," Draco muttered.

Ginny kissed him again. "Don't worry. I'll just tell them and it will all be cool. Or if not, I'll send word through Snape. I'll see you in where ever."

He laughed and hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, surprised to find she meant it.

Draco ducked out the window a mere second before Hermione came in with Blaise on her heels.

"Morning, Ginny."

"Morning, Mione."

"Are you still upset about George?" Hermione asked gently.

Ginny could feel her eyes shine with tears but they weren't for George. He wasn't really dead after all.

"Don't worry. He and Pansy will soon have company."

Ginny blinked. "What does that mean?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm sure someone will find and kill Draco."

Ginny gasped.

"Oh, but don't you worry about that," Hermione cooed. "I bring good news."

"What's that?" Ginny demanded, heart in her throat.

"On Thrusday you're going to marry Harry."

"What?" Ginny hissed, stepping towards Hermione. "You're totally joking, right?"

Hermione nodded to Blaise. "Pick out a white dress from the wardrobe," she commanded.

"Hermione, are you fucking with me? I'm not marrying Harry."

"Don't be a brat, Ginny. Just do as you're told," Ron commanded, coming into the room.

"And what makes you think that I'll listen to you?" Ginny snarled.

"Because I'm your brother. I know what's best for you."

"Right, cause you knew so well during my first year," Ginny snapped.

"You're such an ingrateful brat," Ron commented.

"And you're not my father. I don't have to do what you tell me."

"You want me to bring Dad in?" Ron asked. "I'll do it. Look, just for once, just for this little game, do what I told you to."

"Fuck you."

"Ginny! I'm warning you!"

"What? I'm curious, Ronnikins, what will you do if I don't play along like the good sister?" Ginny growled.

"I can make you. In this play, I have that power."

"You wouldn't dare," Ginny hissed.

"Try me."

"Go to hell," Ginny cried, shoving him hard. She tore from the room and into the bathroom. Blaise hesitated then followed her. Ron and Hermione both winced.

"Shit," Hermione muttered as the sounds of Blaise consoling Ginny drifted out to them.

Ron nodded, his face pale. "I hope we're doing the right thing."

"Me too."

(A/N: I paraphrased a lot for this chapter. I kinda wanted to put in Lady Capulet's one line, where she basically tells Juliet that she won't help her for no reason other than she dislikes Juliet's behavior. There wasn't really a good way to put that in so I stuck with what worked. Oh, and who loved the first part with Ginny and Draco? Cause I loved writing that part. I've never been in that position myself, but it must be hard to wonder if it's really real or if he's going to leave now that he's gotten what he wanted.

To Draco Is A Sexy Beast- First, so true. He is sexy. Secondly, glad you liked it! I'm afraid there won't be a whole lot to laugh at in the chapters to come though.


	16. Act Four Scene 1

Act Four Scene 1

"For the last time, Mr. Potter," Snape said with a sigh. "You are not receiving extra credit for your performance in this charade. In fact, it is quite the opposite. You will be docked house points and your grade in my class would suffer if you refused to do this."

Harry sighed. "It was worth a shot, right?"

"Aren't you supposed to be asking me about marrying a certain someone?"

"Oh, right. Uh, how is Thursday?"

"That's early."

"Yeah, Ron wanted it that way."

"Please inform Mr. Weasley that his desires are none of my concern," Snape demanded.

"Um…I'm pretty sure the script says you agree."

Snape glowered at Harry. "No, I say that we don't know what Ginny thinks."

"She's upset about her brother. Marrying will do her good."

"Mr. Potter, I pray to God and several lesser deities on a daily basis that you never reproduce."

"Was that a compliment?"

"Most assuredly not. Oh look," he continued drolly. "Here comes Ginny."

Sure enough, Ginny was stalking into the room, a deep glower on her face.

Harry grinned at her. "Happily met, my lady and my wife."

"Call me your wife again," Ginny snarled, "and I'll break your face."

"Ah hahaha…" Harry trailed off at the look on Ginny's face. "Um, we're to get married on Thursday."

"Wonderful. I haven't killed any one in a week. It's gonna be an exciting honeymoon," she snapped.

"Um…"

Snape leaned back, amused at the proceedings.

"Look, Ginny. It's fake. And it's just to please your dad."

Ginny looked at him then looked down. She brought her head back up, a shallow and insipid smile on her face. "Oh, Harry!" she gushed. "I cannot begin to tell you how happy I am!"

Harry swallowed hard and pulled back from Ginny. She pressed closer, her face alight with unholy joy.

"I have such a wonderful life planned for us, Harry. You'll have to get circumsized but that won't be a problem. Our dear professor Snape can do that, can't you professor?"

Snape hid his smile at Harry's panicked look. "Of course, Miss Weasley."

Ginny sighed happily. "That's wonderful! Are you sure Thursday is soon enough?"

Harry was backing away now. "Um…yeah. It's totally fine. Look, I left something in my…uh…got to go!"

"Don't forget to bring some aspirin!" Ginny called after him with entirely too much enthusiasm.

The moment the door was closed, she turned to Snape and pulled out her wand.

Snape backed up.

"You fucking prat!" she snarled. "You knew about this!"

"About what?" Snape asked.

"You knew that Harry was going to propose to me and that Ron was going to accept it."

"Well… frankly, yes."

"What the fuck!" Ginny snapped. "Are you trying to get me to kill you?"

"Miss Weasley…" he began.

"Malfoy. I'm married now," she snapped.

He blinked. "My Lady Malfoy," he began again, feeling a fierce rush of pride for this little Gryffindor. "You have to pretend to like Potter."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Hear me out. When you get back, pretend to like Harry. Tell them I convinced you. Well…they wouldn't believe that. Tell them I objected and you wanted to marry him to spite me or something. You're a clever girl. You can figure it out. Any way, tonight, make sure you're alone. Then take this," he said, handing her a small vial.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, looking at the black liquid inside.

"Bella Morte," Snape said.

Ginny nearly dropped the vial in surprise. She looked up at him in surprise. "I thought this was just a rumor. I didn't think it actually existed."

Snape shook his head. "It's a very closely guarded secret but it is not a myth. You know what it does?"

Ginny nodded. Every witch and wizard in any pureblood family knew what Bella Morte, the beautiful death, did.

Snape knew this but he expounded the potion's virtues anyway. "You'll feel sleepy and cold after you drink this. I've been told the reactions can be bad sometimes but not often and only on an overdose. Take two drops then throw the bottle into the lake. Two drops. Two days. You will fall asleep. While asleep, you will appear to be dead. A very weak pulse, little breath. Even a skilled physician won't be able to tell. They'll find you dead. You'll be entombed tomorrow night. There you will wait. When you wake up, Draco will be with you."

Ginny looked at him.

"I will send him an Owl. He will know. He'll come for you and take you away."

Ginny smiled up at him and Snape wondered if he was betraying her trust in him. He hated himself but it had to be done.

She slipped the vial into her bag and left.

(A/N: I had so much fun with the first half of this chapter. The Snape/Harry bit was fun as hell to write. I will warn you, its going to get dark from here on in. I'm going to try to add some levity to later chapters but the next couple chapters are going to be pretty depressing.


	17. Act Four Scene 2

Act Four Scene 2

Hermione handed the list to Terry Boot who stared at it blankly. "Just invite them all," Hermione groaned. She looked around her as he left, wondering what it would take to get decently intelligent man around here.

"We're going to need twenty cooks," Ron said to Nigel, the other makeshift serving man.

Ron took a seat beside Hermione. "God, planning a wedding is hard work."

"Tell me about it," Hemrione groused. "Even a fake one."

"So where is Ginny?" Ron asked Blaise as the Slytherin came in.

"Gone to see Snape."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other. "So it's actually working, isn't it?" Ron said.

Hermione didn't say anything. Ron didn't know yet what was coming next. He knew only a little and Hermione wasn't sure she was willing to shatter that illusion of his.

"Maybe Snape can convince her," Ron said.

"Maybe. Ask her yourself," Blaise said, nodded at Ginny who was coming into the room as he spoke. Hearing him, she looked up and gave a slight smile.

"Ginny!" Ron called out. "Come over here and tell me how you've been. Are you feeling more agreeable?"

A muscle twitched in Ginny's jaw but she obediently took a seat. "I don't know what came over me this morning, Ron. I'm so terribly sorry. I just…all that's been happening lately."

"So you accept Harry's wedding offer?" Ron asked dumbly.

"Of course," Ginny said, still smiling that fake smile. Hermione really wondered if Ron couldn't see it.

"And he knows?" Ron asked.

"That he does. I ran into him at Snape's cell and let him know that I was thrilled about this."

Hermione noticed the decidedly wicked glint to Ginny's brown eyes and wondered just what had happened in the cell to have Ginny in such a good mood. She knew about the potion because, unlike Ron, she had actually read the entire script and not just her portion.

"That…That's exciting," Ron stammered. "So we'll get you married tomorrow?"

The muscle spasmed in Ginny's cheek again but she agreed.

"Blaise? Will you help me prepare for tomorrow?" Ginny asked, a touch of ice in her voice.

Blaise met Hermione's eyes and raised her eyebrows. "Of course, Ginny."

"What happened to Thursday?" Hermione asked aloud.

Ron waved that away. "Tomorrow is soon enough. Right Ginny?"

Ginny had risen to her feet and turned to leave. She looked back over her shoulder and smiled. "Of course. What ever my _father_ says."

Hermione looked at Ron as Ginny left and wished she could be that clueless to Ginny's vicious undertones.

She shook her head as another face burst into her mind. She didn't have the time for that.

(A/N: Well, sorry for such a short update after a year of waiting but the good news is that I used my time wisely and this fic is done. All I have to do is post the loverly chapters.


	18. Act Four Scene 3

Act Four Scene 3

Blaise held up a gown. "Put it on."

"It'll fit," Ginny said, pushing it down. "Now will you please go? I want to be alone tonight."

"Ginny…" Blaise began quietly but Hermione chose that moment to enter.

"Do you need any help, Ginny?"

Ginny smiled and shook her head. "We have everything settled. In fact, why don't you keep Blaise with you tonight? He can help you with the final decorations."

Hermione looked at Blaise then nodded. "All right, Ginny. See you in the morning…"

Ginny watched the pair leave and the smile slipped off her face as the door shut. She walked over to the door and resisted the urge to lock it. She pressed her ear to it for a few seconds.

Satisfied that Hermione and Blaise were on their way off, she turned back to her empty chambers. She crossed to the bed and pulled out the tiny vial from where she had stored it between the mattress and the box spring.

The curtains billowed and Ginny shuddered but it had nothing to do with the crisp autumn air.

_Am I really about to do this?_ She wondered. _Can I really do this? _

Suddenly the fury and indignation that had brought her this far, that had allowed her to stand up to Snape and Ron had vanished. She had a nearly overwhelming desire to call Blaise and Hermione back to her, to simply acquiesce.

Then she thought of Draco's sweet smile and all doubts dissipated.

_No,_ she thought. _I will not give in. But what if it doesn't work…._

Ginny set the vial down on the bed and rushed to her dresser. She pulled it open and pulled a dagger from the sheath where it hung. _One way or another, I will die tonight._

Satisfied, she walked back to the bed and lay on it, the dagger in her left hand and the vial in her right.

She studied the vial, trying to rid herself of the doubts that plagued her. Finally she realized that they weren't going away and she sat up to deal with them, one at a time.

What if Snape had finally grown tired of helping the two of them and decided to kill her? Well that was stupid. He had nothing to lose from marrying them and why the hell would he even care? No. it wasn't poison.

What if Draco wasn't there when she woke up? Well that was a genuine concern. Were the vaults air tight? If she was trapped in there for a while, would she suffocate? Would she survive? What if there was air in the vault? Would she go mad? If Draco forgot about her, it was entirely likely that she would go stark raving mad while waiting for someone never to show.

_I would kill myself_.

Ginny gasped, tears in her eyes. These fears were overwhelming and through it all she could almost see Pansy, smirking at her, promising revenge on her and Draco.

She cast about for something to throw at the specter in her mind and her fingers found the cold glass of the vial. She closed her hand, the edges of the vial cutting into her flesh. She lifted the vial like a talisman.

Once again, as she flicked the cap off, she needed no spell to know what to say now.

"Draco, I come. This I do drink to thee."

Then, before she could stop or think any more, she tipped her head back, drinking down the potion.

(A/N: This was always my favorite scene in R&J. Juliet really shows her mettle in this scene and I really respect her character. She really goes over the consequences of her actions but she still does it. Pretty damn awesome if you ask me.

I realize that Ginny is the only character so far that has said direct quotes from the play without prompting from the spell. This is actually on purpose. You'll get it later in the story. Trust me. And yes, Jules. I know it's a cliffie. :P

Oh, and Six more chapters! Celebrate with me!


	19. Act Four Scene 4

Act Four Scene 4

"Blaise! Get more spices," Hermione commanded authoritatively.

Blaise crossed his arms and stared beligerently at her.

"Do it or I'll break your face," she snapped and he snatched the keys from her hand with a snarled 'bitch'.

"I heard that," she said as Ron came into the main hall.

"Yo, it is too damned early for this," he complained.

"It's ten A.M. Ron," Hermione pointed out. "You get up way earlier than this for classes."

"But that's for a grade," he replied.

"Really? You never seemed to care about the grade before."

"Shows how much you know," Ron sniffed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on Blaise. Help me with the damned preparations."

Ron watched them leave and set about commanding around Romilda Vane and Dennis Creevey.

"Uh, go get drier logs. Um, make sure the Cook gets that."

He stood in the center of the room, waiting patiently until Blaise re-emerged. "Hey, Blaise. Go get Ginny."

Blaise stared pointedly at Ron and he suddenly realized what scene was next.

"Shit," Ron whispered.

(A/N: Wow, what a short chapter. This is a short scene in the play too, so I don't feel super bad. Hope you all like it!


	20. Act Four Scene 5

Act Four Scene 5

Blaise stood at the edge of Ginny's bed. The already pale girl was the color of sheets. Her chest barely moved, so staggered was her breathing.

"She really did it," he muttered.

"STICK TO YOUR GOD FORSAKEN LINES!"

Blaise winced as Snape disappeared again. In a way he could understand Snape's determination. There were only a few scenes left and it was going to be hard enough to get everything done.

"My Lady's dead!" he screamed. "My lord, my lady!"

Hermione swept into the room, avoiding looking at Ginny. "What are you going on about?"

"Oh it is awful," Blaise drawled.

"What's wrong?"

"Look."

Hermione did so. A myraid of emotions flickered across her face. "She did it," she muttered then quickly got back on track. "My darling!"

Ron stumbled into the room. "Tell Ginny to get her fat ass out here."

"Your kid's dead," Blaise said unsympathetically.

"'Dead' dead," Hermione quickly added.

"No shit? Oh, alack...uh...she really is dead?"

"Close enough," Blaise muttered.

"How horrible!" she said.

"Um...who gets to tell Harry?"

As if on cue (well, let's be honest, it was on cue) Harry and Snape came into the room.

"Are we ready for this wedding?" Snape asked.

"She's dead," Ron said uncerimoniously. "I'm really sad."

"I am going to kill Dumbledore," Snape muttered.

"This is horrible," Harry said. "Long have I wished for this day and it rewards me thus?"

"My god it is bad when Potter is the only one close to his lines," Snape said in exasperation.

"This is a horrible day," Hermione declared.

"Awful," Blaise said, taking a seat on the bed.

"I shall never love again!" Harry cried.

"Weasley, I will give you everything I own if you just kill me now," Snape said seriously.

"Uh...I'm sad?" Ron said.

Snape sighed. "We all lament the passing of this beautiful young woman and it is horrible for your family having lost so soon after Tybalt's death. I will of course start the preparations immediately."

"Yes!" Ron exclaimed. "We shall put her in the family vault. And Harry you should probably help. Right?"

"CLose enough," Snape said, shoving Ron and Harry out of the room.

Blaise turned to the musicians that had come in earlier. "You know anything by the Beatles?"

(A/N: I love this chapter. I know it's short but I love it so much!


	21. Act Five Scene 1

Act Five Scene 1

Draco was not sure he approved of the effect love was having on him. He could not think straight and every thought seemed to revolve around the pretty little redhead.

He lay on the wall, staring up at the beautiful morning sky, wondering how long it would be until GInny would be back.

He looked over as Lavender entered the garden area.

"LAV!" he hollered, jumping off the wall. "What news? How fares my GInny?"

"She sleeps," Lavender said, her face grim.

Her expression finally sunk into Draco's jubilation and he hesitated. "What do you mean?"

"She sleeps," Lav repeated. "In the Capulet vault."

The world spun and Lav grabbed his arm. "The fuck does that mean?" he growled.

"She is dead," she said.

"That's not fucking possible, you stupid bitch! Ginny is not fucking dead!"

"She is," she protested. Draco's knees gave out.

"Fucking hell. And Snape sent nothing?"

"Nothing. "

"GOD DAMNIT!" Draco yelled. "Go. Get me a horse. I'm going to kill that bastard."

She hesitated then left and he knelt on the ground, staring without seeing. Everything had changed. All the thoughts of before rushed back, taunting him with memory of the woman he loved. He stared at the ground and then something came to mind.

"Poison," he muttered, getting to his feet.

He looked around sharply. After a second, a hooded man came into the scene.

"Apothecary!"

The man looked up. "Who calls so loud?"

"Get your ass over here. I need poison. I can pay, anything you want."

"Such mortal drugs I have; but Mantua's law is death to any he that utters them."

Draco stared at the apothecary. "Goyle? Is that you?"

Greg Goyle blanched. "Damnit, Malfoy, you made me lose my line."

"Uh, sorry. Look, I need a poison. Something quick. What can you get for me?"

"My poverty, but not my will, consents."

"I can pay, you cheapskate."

Goyle handed him a small vial. "Put this in any liquid you will, and drink it off; and, if you had the strength of twenty men, it would dispatch you straight."

"Thanks, mate," Draco said, handing Goyle a sack of coins.

"Yeah. Good luck, Malfoy."

"Yeah. See you later."

He looked down at the vial as Goyle left. He tossed the vial up and caught it again. "Come, cordial and not poison, go with me to Ginny's grave; for there I must use thee."

(A/N: You will note that Draco has now used a few lines from the play. He will use more before the end of the play.


	22. Act Five Scene 2

Act Five Scene 2

McGonnagall crossed her arms and stared down her nose at Snape. He met her gaze. "You must know, Professor Snape, that I do not approve," she said.

"Nor do I. But Dumbledore insists."

She sighed. "Very well."

"May we return to the script?"

"By all means."

"Did Draco send a letter back?"

"There was a sickness along the road and my messenger was unable to proceed."

"Then who took the letter?"

"No one. Here it is back again. Good luck with all that."

"I hate you, Minerva."

"That's nice," she said before exiting.

Snape stared down at the letter. "Well this sucks."

(A/N: Really short chapter. I know But there isn't that much important that happens in this scene. (sighs) I'll do better for the next chapter, I promise!


	23. Act Five Scene 3

Act Five Scene 3

Harry started towards the vault. Behind the bars he could see Ginny as she lay on the slab. "You can go," he started to say to Dennis.

"MERCUTIO AND TYBALT SHOULD NOT BE MAKING OUT BACKSTAGE!" Snape bellowed from off stage.

Harry winced but had to smile a little.

Dennis leered. "This I gotta see."

Harry glanced over at Ginny. "Wow, they got her to look pretty nice," he muttered. He stepped into the vault and was approaching Ginny when Dennis gave a whistle. Harry wasn't sure if Dennis was paying tribute to Fred and Pansy or if he was warning him so he slipped into the shadows anyway.

A few seconds later Draco came forward with Lavender in tow.

"Go, Get out of here, Lav. I can handle it from here. And...thanks for every thing."

"You sure this is what you want?"

"Might as well," Draco said. "Go, be happy with your boy."

Lav hesitated then slipped into the shadows not far from Harry.

Draco studied the gate, now open and moved forward, towards Ginny's body.

"Might have known I'd see you here," Harry said, coming out of the shadows.

"Go away, Potter. I don't have time for you."

"Make time," Harry said, drawing his sword.

Draco turned to him with hollow eyes. "You don't want me to."

"I must insist," Harry said and attacked.

Draco drew his own sword. He was better than Harry by far and it only took a few seconds for the fight to end.

Harry fell. "Ah hell. See you later, Malfoy."

He slumped over and Draco stared down at him. "Sorry Potter. I have the feeling you and I aren't going the same place."

He moved past and into the vault. He summoned fire to the lantern there and sat on the slab beside Ginny.

"Damnit, girl. I was going to find us an answer," he whispered. He took her face and drew it up, kissing her gently. "Sorry you had to wait for me," he said then pulled out the vial. He flipped it open and drank it down quickly.

"Shit that's strong," he muttered. He leaned down one last time and kissed her.

"Thus, with a kiss I die," he whispered to her and slumped, falling off the slab.

A few seconds passed and Snape came into the area with a lantern. "Miss Brown."

"Evening, Professor," she said. "Drake's inside. I think he's dead."

"Bloody hell, the git actually stuck to the script," he said.

He moved into the vault and looked down at his favorite student. "Well, hell."

On the table, Ginny suddenly opened her eyes.

"Oh shit," muttered the cast en masse.

"Snape?" she managed. "Where's Draco?"

"Uh...on the floor."

Ginny's face brightened and she sat up, looking around. Her face froze and she stared down at the body of the man she loved. She slid off the table and grabbed his body.

"Ginny, we have to go," Snape said.

"Fuck you," she snarled, cradling Draco in her arms.

Snape sighed and hid a smile before leaving.

Ginny felt tears running down her cheeks and she stared down at Draco's hand, where he still clutched the vial.

"Poison? You damned idiot, you should have left some for me," she muttered. She kissed his lips but there was no taste there.

"Fuck you," she muttered to the world.

Her head snapped up as she heard noise.

"Damnit," she said then her eyes lit on the dagger at Draco's belt.

"O Happy dagger! This is thy sheath," she began, thrusting the blade deep into her stomach with a gasp.

She reached one bloody hand out and carressed Draco's cheek before taking his hand and curling up on his chest. "There rust, and let me die."

On the scene there was silence for a few long moments. Slowly the 'living' cast began to assemble.

"Shit," Ron said.

"Indeed, Mr. Weasley," Snape said.

"What happened?" Hermione asked for posterity.

"Ginny pretended to die so she and Draco could be together and he thought she was truly dead so he killed himself."

"I guess that ends it," Ron said. "What now?"

"We go back to the castle," Snape said.

"Um, there is something that needs to be said," Neville piped up.

They all turned to him. Snape smiled humorlessly.

"By all means, Mr. Longbottom."

Neville took a deep breath.

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings; the sun, for sorrow, will not show his head: Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; Some shall be pardoned, some punished. For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

Snape's jaw dropped and Neville smirked.

"Told you I knew my lines."

(A/N: I love Neville. I've had this idea the whole story that he knew all of his lines but everyone kept rushing him off stage.


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

The first thing Draco noticed was that something was lying across his chest. The second thing he was aware of was that he should not be alive. He distinctly remembered killing himself.

He opened his eyes. He was lying on his back. Ginny Weasley was curled into his side, her arm thrown over him. He sat up abruptly.

The movement woke Ginny and she glared at him.

"Bloody fine wakening," she muttered then promptly remembered that she too should be dead.

"What happened?" they said in unison.

"We told you no one was going to die."

Ginny and Draco looked over to see Snape standing in the doorway, flanked by Fred and George.

The twins grinned at the lovers. "Good to see you two are awake finally."

"What happened?" Ginny repeated.

"This was an experiment put forth by Miss Lovegood," Snape explained. "She seemed to think that the two of you held feelings for each other. Feelings you were afraid to show."

"Seems she was right," Fred put in.

"Indeed," Snape commented. "Now, Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, this is entirely in your hands now. If you so chose it, the memories of all involved in this situation can be altered. We can pretend the whole thing never happened. Everyone would go on as if it never happened. Your families will continue to hate each other."

"But, before you go for it," George put in. "Just consider one thing."

"You died for each other," Fred said.

Ginny looked at Draco and he at her. Her mouth was dry and she knew if he said to wipe the memories, that she would go along with it. She had died for him. Twice. Her life, her future and her heart were his.

Draco slowly got to his feet, pulling her up with him. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," she replied.

He smiled. "Good."

He took her face and kissed her, slowly, tenderly.

"I love you, Ginny Weasley and so the decision is yours. I will always love you and I will never stop but if you want to go back to a life where we hate each other, where our lives are easier, then so be it."

She kissed him back.

"For a clever lad, you are a damned fool," she said.

He grinned at her. "Well, life is certainly going to be interesting with your family for in-laws."

THE END


End file.
